


Birthday

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, First Time, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest, eager Albus, hesitant james, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: It's Albus' 16th birthday, and he knows what he wants.





	Birthday

Albus’ eyes are alive with anticipation when I enter the room, and I can’t help but tense under his gaze. His eyes follow me, as I move around the room. I’m stalling, he knows it but remains quiet. I pick up the dirty laundry and straighten the covers on the bed, before I hesitantly sit down on the edge of it, hand balled into fists in my lap. His eyes never leave my face, studies every emotion I let seep through the mask I’ve carefully put in place before I came in.

 

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off, knowing what’s coming. “You promised!”, his voice is even and confident.  
I did, I promised.   
I promised him every night we’ve spent together the past two years. 

 

_“Not tonight.”_

_“When?”_

_“When you’re 16, we’ve talked about this.”_

_“promise?”_

_“promise.”_

 

Albus stands, walks over to me and gets down on his knees. He knows I can’t resist when he looks up at me through his eyelashes. I doubt he’s fully aware of the power he has over me, how much I do to please him, to make him happy.

He reaches for my zipper, looks up at me one last time, just to check, and when I don’t move he unzips and takes my already hard cock in his hand and gives it a slow stroke. 

“Albus..”. I try. I try to tell him _why_ we can’t, how much I _want_ to, but I don’t want to hurt him. I try to explain that this is something we can never take back, but nothing comes out but a low groan, as he bends his beautiful head and takes me into his mouth.   
How am I to form an argument with his head bobbing up and down, licking and sucking just the way he knows I like it.

A million butterflies burst into life in the pit of my stomach, as he moves up to claim my mouth, and with a tight grip on his hips, I pull him onto my lap.   
I’m not fooling either of us, I want it as much as he does.  
I pull back, searching his eyes: they’re dark with _want_ , mirroring my own and it’s all I need. 

 

I nod. 

 

He breathes out an _“I love you Jamie”_ and moves to remove his clothes. He is on the bed, propped up on elbows and knees, before I manage to summon the lube. I let out a nervous laugh and he raises his head to look back at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

I guess it’s been a long wait. For both of us.


End file.
